Why Did I Marry Them Again?
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Times that Hermione has to once again explain to the twins about muggle objects. FRED IS NOT DEAD! Obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have serious writer's block on all my other stories. So I wrote this one. The nice thing about this one is that it technically isn't considered an actual story. I could leave it as a one-shot. Or I could add chapters. Each chapter could be the last chapter. Okay, I'm going to let you read the story now…**

**Disclaimer: Having to admit that I don't own Harry Potter makes me sad…**

"Hermione!"

Hermione sighed and put down the book she was reading.

"Hermione!"

"What?" She called.

"Come-" Fred's voice.

"Here!" George's voice.

She went into the living room where she found the twins sitting on the couch, staring at the television remote like it might bite them. Hermione disguised a laugh with a cough. When the twins realized that she was there, they turned to look at her.

"What-" Fred pointed to the television.

"Is-" George pointed at the remote.

"That?" They finished together. Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics.

"I already told you," Hermione stated, her irritation stated clearly in her voice, "that that is a television," She pointed to prove her point, "and that is a remote." She once again pointed.

"Then why did the remote bite me? Explain that." George said holding his left hand. Hermione walked over to him and took his hand. He winced, but let her look at it. Sure enough, there were two marks that clearly looked like something had bit him. Hermione summoned some bandages from the bathroom with a flick of her wand and started wrapping them around her husband's hand.

When she was finished, she glanced at Fred to see what he was thinking. His face betrayed no emotion though, and she looked at George instead, which didn't help at all because he was staring at Fred.

Finally, George said, "What does the thing do?" Hermione knew that "the thing" was George's way of saying "the remote" or "the television".

So while she explained what "the thing" did, she walked over to the remote. She picked it up. It remained still. She glanced at George to see if this was a prank. No, he was looking at the remote fearfully.

"What you scared for, girlie?" A raspy voice said. Hermione glanced down at the remote to see that it had grown a mouth with razor-sharp teeth. She gasped and two identical gasps from different sides of the room told her that the twins had noticed also.

"I ain't gonna bite ya, little missy." The remote continued. "I only bite the people who put my batteries in wrong." Hermione heard George suck in his breath. She glared at him before turning back to the remote.

"So you're saying that if I fix your batteries you won't bite George?" Hermione clarified.

"Yep."

"And as long as anyone who changes your batteries puts them in the _right_ way," Hermione glanced at George who smiled innocently, "you won't bite anyone?"

"Yep."

Hermione turned the remote around in her hands and ripped the cover that protected the batteries off. She quickly flipped the batteries around and put the cover back on. She pressed the power button and the remote sighed happily before going silent. She placed the remote on the coffee table and started giggling. She knew that she only had seconds before she burst out laughing, so she quickly placed a kiss on both Fred and George's cheek and practically ran from the room. Once she was in the master bedroom she burst out laughing, sinking onto the bed. Why she married those men she will never know…

**A/N: I know there might be some confusion about this so let me clarify. **

**Hermione married both Fred and George. **

**Fred and George were trying to use the TV when the remote bit George.**

**Also, please vote on whether you want who are you to be Ron/Hermione or Draco/Hermione. Or if you feel like she should be with someone besides Draco or Ron then PM me and I'll consider your suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHH!" Fred and George screamed in unison. Hermione threw her book down in exasperation. What was it now?

"What is it?" she yelled. Their screams had been coming from the bathroom, so she got up from her seat to go there. She walked up the stairs slowly, one step at a time.

At the door, which was open, she looked in to find her hair dryer in the sink, which was full of water. Little sparks were shooting off around the sink.

It was almost comical to see the twins cowering in the tub.

"Wh-what is that?" Fred whimpered. Hermione levitated the hair dryer out of the sink, then she answered his question.

"This is a hair dryer. Muggles use it to dry their hair," she explained.

"Why did it burn me then?" Fred said. Hermione shook her head, exasperated.

"You dropped it in the sink."

"No, it burned me before that," Fred clarified. He held his hand out and Hermione found that he was telling the truth. There was a scorch mark stretching across his palm diagonally. Hermione wrapped it in bandages quickly and neatly. She then examined the hair dryer.

It looked perfectly fine. It wasn't even wet. But as she was putting it down, words appeared on the mirror.

_Why do I always get wet? I do my job._

Okay not normal.

_Stupid men always getting me wet. I was just sitting innocently by the sink, when I'm sprayed by water! So what do I do? I burn them of course! HA!_

It seemed that the hair dryer was quite angry that it got wet.

Hermione thought about this problem for a while.

After a few minutes the answer was clear. Just make sure it doesn't get wet.

She conjured a plastic cover out of thin air with her wand and placed it on the hair dryer.

_Mmmm…this feels good…_ the mirror said. Hermione giggled and left the room. Fred and George have got to stop getting Muggle objects mad…


End file.
